Prison Bound
by Cassie1998
Summary: Even before jail, Charming called her Insane. Now shes back in the small town, but only this time she isnt the only cold-hearted killer in the city limits. HAPPY/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Prison Bound is a story based on some dark events. SOA is owned by Kurt Sutter, I only own unrecognizable characters. Andy is an odd character, she is nearly exactly like Happy, but female. She will have her own personality twists, but I'm just trying to give an idea of what you should think about while reading this. **

* * *

"Have you learned anything?" Doctor Leno asked, leaning forward carefully studying the dangerous woman in front of him. She leant against the leather chair comfortably; her cuffed hands lay twinned together as she stared at the older man in front of her.

Her pale face held no emotion he could understand, her green marble pierced him enough to look away from her glare. Her dark ringlets hung down to her waist, covering half of her face from his view. A half grin covered her face, her light pink lips stretched to one side.

Robert Leno shifted his head down as he started writing; she was one of the women he never understood. She walked in the room, looking deadly even in chains. Her face emotionless until he brought up the murder of her foster parents, then her smirk appeared, like the thought pleased her.

She had yet to speak, after he repeated questions over and over, the only response in body language he understood was that she was radiating smugness.

"Yes" She growled, his head snapped up at the rough voice. He stared at her in shock nodding his head for her to continue, "I learned to not get caught." His smile fell listening to her words, she chuckled darkly at his feared look.

The first words she spoke were things that showed no improvement of mental health in seven years she was torn away from civilization. Her appointments with Dr. Leno went with him repeating question after question, slamming his fists down in anger when she sat there smirking, before the normal guard would pull her from the room.

Her voice was horse and raspy, and dangerous all on its own.

Her eyes daring him to speak while her half smile let her rocky chuckles escape. The guard looking through the glass window and seeing the doctor staring in shock and at the laughing prisoner; came into the room pulling her by her restraints down the hall. The look she gave the doctor through the window was not missed.

Only one thing was clear, Andy Palon was insane.

* * *

**_7 years prior-_**

_The dark haired teenager was leant back in the plastic chair in her English class. Her sunglasses covering her piercing stare, while her dark curly hair covered the earphones screamed rock music into her ear. _

_The music blared loudly; the teacher grew used to the odd interruption, and learned to speak over the noise. Although Andy was a nuisance in his class, he couldn't help but appreciate the high test scores she received when she actually showed up to class._

_He was quite surprised she was even here today, a Monday morning, and third period English class never mixed with Ms. Palon._

_Heads in the room around her swiveled to the door, she reached a hand up and yanked out an ear plug to listen in on what was happening._

_Yelling could be heard from outside the classroom, she heard faint words from the yelling men, but her interest was more focused on the music blaring into her ears but what she caught was one word that explained it all to her; Murder._

_A large smirk lit up her face, as the heads turned to look at her. Mouths open staring in horror at the young deranged girl. The classroom door slammed open revealing three police officers being chased by the large principle. Her signature half-smile stayed on her face as the officers came to stop in front of her desk, gripping her elbow yanking her up._

_She was shoved face first against the desk, while they cuffed her wrist; they stood her up and started pushing her down the hallway. She smiled broadly at her class mates as she listed to the police officer read her, her rights behind her. _

_The ear pud was still embedded in her ear as she walked, and her sunglasses still in place as she was pushed down the hallway of the school. Classroom doors were open, students filled up the halls to see her be taken away. _

_In Charming high, an arrest at all was gossip good enough to fill for months. But an arrest involving a teenager and a murder, in their small town, was unheard of. _

_"You are under arrest for the murder of Grace and Pete Palon-" _

_"Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?" The large burly officer asked._

_"Yes sir," Her voice low and sweet. A large smirk filled her face as they shoved her into the back of the car; she slid over to the middle seat to not get hit by the slamming of the door. _

* * *

It was such a shame when Grace Palon found out she was unfertile. The hurt and anguish she held for months, was unbearable. She felt ashamed to be married to such a man like Pete; he deserved to have children to pass on his ways.

So it was a mutual decision to adopt a child, with their background it wasn't a problem. A happily married couple of three years, in their late thirties who couldn't have children where the kinds of people the child care company searched for.

Such sweet people, it was odd how they wanted to adopt an older girl, who was abnormally quite and showing some odd hobbies at the time.

No one realized that the Palon couple was looking for an older girl, that wouldn't be missed or believed if any _trouble_ sprung up.


	2. Chapter 2

**The info I got for this chapter was based off a blog I read by a man who was arrested and jailed in Minnesota for two years. He explained what jail was really like, the rape, the shanking, ECT. So what I wrote were based on true facts, and I hope you like it!**

**PS. PICTURES OF ANDY ARE ON MY PROFILE!**

* * *

_Fear. _

It was something Andy personally loved, she realized at a young age it was nice to be feared. You got respect, without really earning it, it caused people to stay away from you, and unwanted drama. It was the feeling of pride and smugness, when you walked down a hall and people made an arc for you, only sending you scared looks, or awkward glances.

Even in prison Andy was feared, it was easier for her to be feared in the juvenile detention jail up in Southern California since she was one of the older students, but once she was deported to the woman's facility in Northern California, she realized it was harder to be feared by mass murderers that were twice her age.

_6 year prior—_

_In the state prison, the woman who had lesser security on the higher floors got more 'free time', which was just an hour before lunch and possibly an hour or two before lights out. Andy was returning from the showers with most of her block on the second floor, as she leant against the pillar in front of her cage. It blocked most of her view, but it also blocked the guards view. _

_Making it easier for Andy to do what she wanted, even if it wasn't entirely legal, even in prison._

_She was waiting for one of the three guards that were watching them in the shower to hit the third floor button unlocking the doors to their dorms. Andy heard the footsteps but refused to turn around, Andy wasn't one to talk to people, even in prison._

_Her emotionless ways helped her in more ways than one. If you showed any kind of emotion it was used against you, either by the guards or the other prisoners, they enjoyed watching someone wither over something they loved or something they feared. _

_ Someone twisted her by the shoulder, making her body tense up ready for a fight. Her marble like eyes came into contact with the Mexican gang; they were wives of the Mexican mafia that littered LA, who probably took the blame for their husbands like good Bendaha's. _

_ The leader, a short, plumped woman glared up at Andy, she was chest to chest with her. Andy looked down at the woman as the bitch tried to be intimidating, but by the feared look in the back of the woman's eyes Andy knew she looked more frightening. _

_Andy always had a high tolerance for pain, it was something that made adrenaline curse through her body, and that was something she fed off of. When she was growing up, she would put her hands on burning furniture, or scrap off painful scabs from surgery to feel the cut again._

_So when she felt the pinch in her side repeatedly trying to hit a vital organ she laughed, a mad cackle that made the woman in front of her show fear in their eyes. Before the woman who had been shanking her could even put the tips of her nails into Andy's skin to try and tear out any showing intestines Andy yanked the sharpened plastic toothbrush from her grasp and plunged the sharpen edge into the leaders brown eyes._

_Andy lunged at the leader, leaving the wild smirk on her face. As she shoved her knees on the woman's arms to keep her down while she repeatedly stabbed the woman in the face. Her laughs escaping her mouth each time the woman cursed in Spanish, or thrashed around yelling._

After the incident with "Lena Sanchez" Andy was well respected through her block, and on some higher up levels as well, although all of the prisoners tended to stay away from her, they tried not stare directly in her eyes, and tried not to talk about anything with her, they nodded at her presence, and offered her drugs before going to the gangs.

To add to the thought Andy was insane, she particularly liked solitary confinement, and offered on a regular basis to bunk in the white rooms when the facility become over-packed.

The guards tended to be on edge while around the deranged prisoner, solitary confinement was the number one place prisoners committed suicide. It was so cut off, and lonely that the state only allowed prisoners to be in the room for 23 hours a day, for _only_ seven days.

And yet, the young prisoner enjoyed the silence.

She was often put into the room under order's, she was one of the top fighting inmates throughout the prison. But most of the guards had never met a person that liked so much time alone.

* * *

John Kerman was an ex marine, who found the young lady fascinating, and tended to stay near her cell whenever he was on duty. He was tall, broad, and somewhere in his late thirties.

He noted how the young woman always started a riot while he was on the job, he thought that she did this to make it more complicated for him, but as time went on and he watched other guards handle Ms. Palon, and he noticed he was always the easiest on her.

He tried making sense of her silence. He tried understanding her actions which all had an interior motive too. Everything she did was for a reason, if it wasn't she did nothing. He couldn't count how many times he would walk next to the pillar and peak in and see her playing solitaire on her floor, or just staring at the scratch marks on the wall.

She was a strange that was obvious. But she had something else to her, something he didn't quite understand. She gave off the façade that she was mental and let everyone believe she had problems.

Only because she knew _no one_ would understand her stand point on certain items, so she kept them to herself and let others guess.

The only way he understood this much about her, was because he would stand at her cell and say things to her, asking her question that ranged from her favorite color to why she killed her parents. All of which she didn't answer until one day, she murmured something quiet enough he had to strain to hear, and he even believed that he thought it up the next day.

"It's easy to let them guess, but it's harder for them to understand"


	3. Chapter 3

**OKAY EERYONE IS ALLOWED TO MAKE FUN OF ME! Me being the dumbass I am, accidently added the wrong chapter for this story yesterday. And I thought everyone just hated my writing so I went back to check it, and a different chapter popped up, so I am SO sorry to everyone. **

**Because I have read so much on prison, and what life is like in jail I wanted to have her locked up a little bit longer. Because most of the gossip people say about prison isn't actually true. Like only 9% of prisoners actually get raped, and shanking isn't just jabbing a toothbrush into people fast, they actually try plunging their fingers into their intestines and try pulling them out. **

* * *

Because of Andy Palon refusing to show Dr. Leno any sympathy about her crimes he gave her no option to get out on parole or out on good behavior, which was laughable, rarely any prisoner got out on good behavior, but it was still a threat the therapist would hang over their heads.

John would normally fill her cell with meaningless talk which she surprisingly listened to, ever since her small comment a year ago, she hadn't talked to him since. Her words were normally taken the wrong way, so she sticked to using the bare minimum, the term 'silence is deadly' as a reason.

On the last few months of Andy's sentence the lust for blood became harder to handle. She watched as people got stabbed continuously behind her pillar, people's faces shredding from being dragged along the fence, she even watched and almost joined in on someone who was putting another's hand into the license plate dispenser.

The want to hurt someone had never been more appealing. But holding back challenged her self-control, and with six months of parole after her seven year sentence she would need it.

Prison was something that never scared Andy, even when she was seventeen getting arrested at her high school. The thought seemed fun to her. Her twisted mind liked the idea of controlled killing in jail, even as a teenager the thought of killing was pleasant, that's what made Andy believed that when she got out of jail, her life wasn't going to change. She was going to be the cold hearted bitch who murdered her foster parents, and tortured inmates for sitting next to her in the cafeteria.

She always liked her space, so being alone in her dorm was something she cherished. That explained why every time the prison became over-whelmed with people, she would offer herself to solitary confinement.

Andy never liked people. So when a prisoners pushed up on her for alliances with their groups, they surprisingly committed suicide; hung in their dorms, or had bad batch of coke.

She didn't like being used. And she proved to the other inmates she didn't want friends either, keeping anyone and everyone away from her.

Everyone around her got hurt, mostly at her hands, but in the end they were bruised, scared, and some dead. There was never anything holding her down, nothing to be disposed of, it kept her life easy and uncomplicated.

Surprisingly Andy didn't see John as a setback, he was someone trying to break her walls down that were never even weakened by his countless talking, and questions.

It was a short four months filled with clenching fists, and bloodshot eyes. Andy would constantly need something to take off the edge of hurting someone. It now seemed like everyone around her was purposely trying to show her the good life, something she wanted and needed desperately.

Weed was the only thing that took her mind off of killing, it scattered, and probably killed off her brain cells but it worked.

She was probably high for the last four months in prison, barley snapping out of her mind drift as John lead her down the unused hallway to the front office of the prison. Her vision slightly blurry, and unhelpful thoughts entering her mind.

The hallway she was lead down slowly started to get nicer changing from its cement floors to black and white tiles, the building started to have windows, the doors were made of glass, and workers were running around without guard uniforms.

She was lead back to a small room, something that reminded her of solitary confinement with all white walls, and a counter top that had bars leading into another room.

"Unit number?" A black woman asked from behind the bars. She wore the usual blue uniform, with her hair tired back in a messy pony tail.

"G-5" Andy rasped out, her voice think and horsey. The black woman nodded, before typing away, Andy watched her red long nails hit the keyboard, make an annoying tapping sound. The thought of breaking them off and shoving them down her throat seemed pleasant, but Andy snapped back to reality quickly.

The woman turned to the file cabinets behind her and started rummaging through them. Pulling out a thin clear bag, Andy recognized her sunglasses and black watch from inside of it. The lady slipped it through the small hole, and the paperwork for Andy regarding her Parole officer.

Andy nodded watching the lady leave the back room, and she started stripping. Pulling off the orange jumpsuit and laying it on the floor, and yanked her old boot cut jeans up her ass. They hung low on her waist, showing the black lacy thong she was arrested in. Her tank top reveled the bottom of her stomach, and her old army green jacket was still a bit loose on her.

John came back to the door, and smiled at her. She nodded back at him before he nudged her towards the front of the building.

"Well, I've had a nice time talking with you" John told the young lady trying to get any reaction out of her. She nodded her head at him. They stood a few feet from the front doors. She thought about walking away, ignoring him again like she had for months, but then thought better of it.

"You were the only one talkin'" She replied huskily, before turning and walking out the door. John wasn't her friend, she refused to admit he was. He was an acquaintance who she knew because of prison. She refused to look back, because it was a sign of weakness, and she also knew he would be standing by the door watching her leave towards the ratty bus near the street.

It was the kind that drove the community service people to and from the highway for clean-up duty. She walked towards the open door, and stood staring up at the older man driving. He was an ex-officer from the military, his tattoo peaking out of his bus uniform. He nodded towards the scary woman, before she climbed on, and sat down on the second one back.

She was a beautiful woman, but the kind that had an aurora around her that kept others at bay.

He stared at her from the mirror that sat near the roof of the bus, waiting for her to tell him the destination.

"Charming, it ain't that far off from Lodi" She muttered, turning her attention away from the man.

"Sounds nice" The man replied trying to create small talk, the frightening woman radiated anger, revenge, and pain. He wanted to soften the tension a bit.

"It ain't very charmin'" The dark dressed woman muttered before leaning back in her seat, crossing her arms and staring out the dirty window


	4. Chapter 4

**Because of my slip up, I thought it would be nice to add a few more chapters (that actually go to this story) today. **

* * *

The house that glared down at Andy wasn't what she had been expecting. The cream paint of the house was chipped and discolorated, the wooden porch had boards missing, and most of the windows were bashed in.

The yard had patches of brown grass. The fence on both sides of the house now sported graffiti. The mail box was missing its head, and the door was halfway off its hinges, with paper sticking in the cracks and hanging out of the mail slot.

The houses on Andy's street were now vacant. Some were foreclosed, and others further down the street had for sale signs. Compared to the other homes Andy knew hers was targeted, and from some of the readings on the fence, the people of Charming had some strong feelings of where she should end up.

The door knob didn't turn anymore; it didn't budge, even with the door slightly tilted in on the top corner it wouldn't open. So taking a deep breath she backed up a bit, and kicked the door in, smirking the slightest bit when the sound echoed throughout the home.

The house had a darker tint to it. Maybe it was because of the layers of dust built up on all of the furniture but Andy wasn't positive.

Andy only wanted to see one room. She stepped over the large pile of mail and headed down the hallway. She could see the dried blood on the carpet form down the hallway and half-smiled. She followed the trail to the last room, and turned in excited to see the work that the police officers left.

* * *

_Seven years prior—_

_ Deputy Unser walked out from the house, holding a white cloth to his mouth. He looked slightly greened and looked at Deputy Turk._

_"I wouldn't go in there if I were you" He grumbled, keeping the cloth at his mouth just in case of the smell. _

_"What do we have?" He asked, nodding his head towards the house. Robert Turk wouldn't have gone into the building anyways, he was rather close to Pete Palon and the thought of seeing him in that state wasn't something he could digest. _

_Unser was having a hard time trying to think of the right words, what he just saw was unexplainable. He had seen TV shows where there were cases like this; he just never believed he would see such a violent one in Charming. _

_"Both were on the bed," Unser tried, "Pete looked like he took most of the beating, but it was still bad for Grace." _

_"How did they die?" Turk asked, his voice sounded shaky. Grace and Pete Palon where high in the church group, they were invested in the schools and invested in Charming. How someone could hate them enough to do this wasn't believable. _

_"Grace died from multiple stab wounds to the chest, and Pete from blood lost" Unser grumbled his head hung low. _

_Turk shook his head thinking of Andy Palon. She was the troubled teen the couple brought in a few years ago to try and help. She was seen in the police station at least once a week, with stealing, a new assault charge, or a DUI. She was constantly in the hospital, from what he heard from Pete; the girl would come home with a broken bone, or bruises and scrapes from a fight. _

_Turk knew it was her, and he was guessing with her record it wouldn't be hard to prove. _

* * *

Andy sat on the bare mattress. Looking at the blood stains and the holes her knife had made. It seemed as if the room was splattered in red paint. The smirk on Andy's face never left, until she looked over at the far nightstand, sitting on the top of it was the gold cross Pete Palon cared about so much.

A scowl covered Andy's face as she stared at it. Bringing back memories she wanted to be locked away. Her fists started to shake from the anger she still had, she should have made them suffer more. She knew how to do it, how come she didn't let them wither under her hands for a few hours more? Maybe then she wouldn't have this left over anger.

She stood up hastily, gripped the nightstand and pulling it down. The sound of things sliding and breaking against the floor seemed to help. So she moved around the bedroom, scratching, hitting and breaking any item that was around her.

She moved around the house, hurting any object that kept the memories from years ago a float. Crashing and glass breaking soothed her in unexplainable ways. She moved through most of the rooms in the house, looking for anything that she didn't care about anymore, which was a lot.

She was used to not having many items so the thought of breaking the old ones that had memories that she wanted buried like her foster parents sounded like a good idea.

She twisted around in a circle; breathing heavily through her nose looking for another thing to break. She was tempted to grab a knife from the kitchen and stab any objects that looked unbroken, but she thought against it.

She slammed her back into the wall, calming herself a down a bit as she looked around the room. She made it to the living room, looking at the turned over couch, the broken pictures crumpled to the floor, and the broken chairs that she slammed against the walls.

Broken pieces of furniture littered the floor, along with glass and paper. Everything seemed like a mess, but everything looked unrecognizable, just like how she found the house.

Her hands stopped shaking so much, and she lent her head against the wall behind her, closing her eyes and letting sleep hit her.

* * *

Andy wasn't completely positive how long she had slept; she wasn't used to having clocks, or checking the light. She was used to fat people in blue uniforms running around telling everyone it was time to go back to their dorms.

She stood up, loving the way her muscles ached in places from her tantrum. She moved down the littered hallway that now had pictures on the floor, a small broken table lying in between two doors and vases shattered at her feet. She pushed into the room she tried to avoid while on her breaking rampage.

Black walls screamed at her as she opened the door, along with dark wooden furniture, and gory pictures lining her walls.

The last time she was in this room was the Monday morning she got ready for school, the day she got arrested, she never saw it since.

She stooped down at her closet, pulling out her brown boots from the back of closet that didn't even looked touch and pulled out the roll of cash she kept, the boot had her seven year old cigarettes, lighter, and the small buck knife she stabbed a girl with once.

She pulled out the cash and knife, clipping it on the back of her pants and her lighter, before chucking the carton of half-smoked cigarettes across the room and moving out of her room.

She stomped out of her house, and slammed the door shut, knowing she would have to break it down again to get back inside. She moved down the messy sidewalk counting the rolled money in her hand.

She was only a few blocks from Charming's main street when she heard panting and looked up to see a blond woman jogging in yoga pants and blue tank top stopping dead in her tracks as their eyes connected. The girl staggered backwards before she took off in a sprint towards the rows of houses on the other side of town.

Andy smirked; apparently they didn't know she was out yet.

_Well they do now._


	5. Chapter 5

**While writing this I figured out the theme song for this story, Crazy Bitch. Just listen to the song, it just sounds right for this, but then again I may just be crazy. **

**Also if you hadn't already and you were one of the few that read the third chapter and said "What the fuck?" go back and read it since I put up the ****_right _****chapter. **

* * *

Walking into town was interesting. The people of Charming didn't disappoint Andy, when it came to the stares, the pointing, and the whispering. Most of them went to the other sidewalk across Main Street to make space between them and her; other's just quickly disappeared into shops to wait for her to pass.

Andy looked at the shops she passed, most of them were new, and had the feminine Boutique look she hated, but they were different from when she was younger. She was used to the old vintage type of look that the town used to have. Charming was now transitioning into a modern look.

Charming was always a nice small town. They tended to stay away from the habits other parts of California had, but they allowed the small bar and tattoo parlor into town which Andy was thankful for. Looking down at her chest she saw the slightly cracked and dull tattoo's peaking out of her shirt.

Her arms were laced with tattoos that she would need to get redone. Tattoos in prison weren't uncommon, she actually did most of them herself, it wasn't hard for her to smuggle in needles and small portions of ink from outside. But most of her tattoos couldn't heal properly, based on the fact it was every couple of days she could get into a fight. This would normally leave scratch marks in the middle of her art, or a large scar.

Most of the woman in jail would also come to her for a piercing or a tattoo which she would gladly do. But the hiding it from the guards was the hardest. Her own belly button piercing was a needle wrapped in a circle around her skin, but the guards were so terrified of what she would have done to them they choose to 'ignore' it.

With her thoughts on tattoos she eyed the 'help wanted' sign on the red building that said 'Jacks Tatts', before turning into the small parking lot of the Grocery store.

Andy didn't move her dark sunglasses from her head as she moved deeper into the store. She grabbed a brown basket that looked worn and swung it in between her finger tips as she moved through the store. She read the signs above each aisle only looking for the ones she needed.

She smirked at the people who turned down her isle but retreated swiftly, it made her feel good, powerful. Like the respect she had in prison followed her back home. Although she knew what the people of Charming were giving her and it wasn't respect; they were scared shitless of her. They thought since she could kill such nice people like the Palon's, that it wouldn't mean much if she slaughtered them also.

She made her way up to the front of the store, shoving the basket down on the black conveyer-belt and gave the young cashier a cold smile. The girl seemed a bit younger than her, hell she was probably at Charming High when she was arrested. She was probably in the nameless crowd that stood in the hallway staring at her.

As the cashier started unloading her basket she gulped at the contents, 5 boxes of trash bags, a roll of duck tape, three bottles of vodka, a package of lighters, and a can of bleach. Andy smirked thinking about the people who stood a good couple feet behind her.

"I need three packs of Marlboro 100's" Her raspy voice made goose-bumps rise on the girls arms. The young blonde scooted back on her feet, grabbed three packs and stepped forward quickly, refusing to turn her back on the frightening woman in front of her.

"I-I need ID" the girl stuttered looking down, a scowl came on Andy's face. Her license was expired, so instead Andy pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head and looked over a girl with a threatening stare. The girl quickly scanned the objects and set the two bags on the counter far away from her.

Andy kept the glare on her face, as she grabbed her bags and walked out the door. Quickly grabbing a cigarette and shoving it in her mouth. She got her old purple lighter out and lit it up, taking a long drag. She hadn't had nicotine in a day and she already going through withdrawal.

She slipped her glasses on, ignoring the stomping of heels thinking they were moving away from her. She was wrong.

A woman stepped in front of Andy's path, stopping her from wandering home. Andy kept her head down, looking at her shoes as her lip twitched forming a growl. She didn't like people, she liked the space she was receiving, and having someone ruin that was pissing her off.

"You're Adriana Palon aren't you?" The woman asked, tilting her head so her sunglasses fell down her nose to show her blue eyes. Andy kept quiet, she didn't need to blow up on anyone so close to home, she would take her anger out the way she used to; the gun range.

"Well?" The woman asked, obviously unhappy with the silence she was getting. Andy just took another drag of her cigarette, blowing the air out of her nose angrily.

She growled under her breath, before trying another tactic to get Andy to talk. "Whatcha doing with that stuff?" nodding her head towards Andy's bags, "Planning on hiding another body?"

Andy slowly lifted her head to stare the woman in the eye. Her high heels only made her level with Andy. The woman stood her ground, but her eyes held a hint of fear of the young glowering woman.

"If you don't get outta my way" Andy growled lowly. Her voice raspier than normal because of the anger laced into it.

Andy didn't wait for a reply; she knocked shoulders with the older woman, nearly making her fall as she walked down the sidewalk back towards her house.

Andy didn't really think twice about the older woman. She reminded her of Lena Sánchez, just another bitch trying to show who ran the place.

She honestly finds it funny when woman like that try to parade their strengths, almost like they're looking for a fight, showing other woman who was on top. Woman like that never settled right with Andy. She doesn't get bossed around, and she doesn't get looked down upon.

Andy chuckled darkly to herself as she walked, _No bitch was untouchable. _

* * *

Gemma Teller Morrow stomped into the clubhouse to see Clay shooting pool with Tig and Jax.

"Guess whose back in town" She called over to them, walking over and leaning on the edge of the table. The men looked at her waiting for her to continue.

"Andy Palon" She grumbled, as she rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses. Although the girl was frightening, there was no doubt about that, she didn't appreciate her speaking to her like that. No one got to talk to her like that, and she wasn't going to let that bend for some crazy bitch.

Jax's mouth hung open slightly at the thought, last time he saw her she was being escorted down Charming High's hallway with a shit eating grin on her face.

Clay looked at the ground his forehead crunching up as he thought over the name, it sounded familiar.

"The crazy bitch that killed Pete and Grace seven years ago. She's out" Gemma explained to her husband so she didn't have to wait for his response. He nodded his head looking at his wife with his eyebrow raised. Why did this matter to him? He heard about it, but he never liked the Palon's so their deaths didn't really bother him.

"What does this have to do with us?" Tig muttered, aiming and taking a shot while Clay and Jax stared at her.

Gemma thought it over; she really didn't know why she told them. Maybe just to mention it or maybe she could ask them to take care of her, saying she is a threat to Charming. But was it really necessary for that? The girl barley came into town today, and if Gemma were her she would have done the same thing.

"Eh, just saw her at the store" She shrugged, thinking about the girl. She didn't seem mental, Gemma had seen mental people and she wasn't it. She just seemed dangerous. Something she was used to with being around so many bikers.

The clubhouse door opened and Opie walked in, pulling on his Cut. "Hey, did ya hear Andy's back?" he asked. They were a few years older than her in school, and got to see her taken away. Opie nodded his head at Jax as he walked over.

"Yeah, Donna got a text from Jenny saying she saw her while jogging" Opie sighed sitting on a bar stool pulled to the side.

"I feel kind of bad ya know? She's been gone for seven years and the minute she gets back everyone is avoiding her, and talkin' about her behind her back" Opie muttered sitting on the stool and propping his feet up on a table.

Gemma felt a pang of sympathy, Opie felt bad because Opie had been in her shoes. But he had a club to come back to, a wife and kids. This girl got arrested for murdering her family; no one was waiting for her when she got back.

But then again _she_ murdered her family. She is the reason no one is waiting for her. Gemma still didn't think she was mental; she was just scary and dangerous, like a few of the bikers she knew.


	6. Chapter 6

**Now that Andy is back home, and I am starting to incorperate the characters Kurt Sutter has made, I just want to know I'm making them like they are in the series, if they sound off tell me. **

* * *

As much as Andy liked the blood stains, and broken objects around her house she couldn't keep them there. So she started throwing the large chunks of furniture that were broken onto the curb. She wanted to gather all the items of the house and burn it, but she didn't have the money to rent the truck.

Andy was anything but reckless. She wasn't going to get caught, and she was going to be smart about harming people or things, but she also wasn't going to spend the money that she stole as a teenager either.

She hadn't turned on her water or gas yet, and there was still no cable in the house, which she hadn't minded too much. In prison the TV was either too fuzzy to see something, or broken completely. So she was used to the lack of entertainment, but she did bring out her old radio from her room and set it on the porch playing traditional country music, something that oddly calmed her.

Andy didn't understand it, but a few songs that played on the station she recognized. Most likely one of her foster parents listened to the channel.

The first day she was able to get half of the house done, but the hardest room to do was the Palon's. She wanted to keep something, anything to remind her of what she did. It was going to be something that would make her proud of her actions but would torture her for not hurting them enough.

After a bit all the furniture was gone, now she was dealing with the smaller articles of things. She put papers, clothes, and personal belongings of the Palon's in trash bags and set them near the curb.

The people of Charming couldn't accept the fact that she was back, they had to see it with their own eyes. That explained the constant stream of cars that road down Andy's vacant street. Most of them she would stand tall, with sweat dripping down her forehead from all of her work, glaring as the car drove by.

Today was no different for her; she stood in her white tank top and dark jeans working on the porch. Kicking off the broken bars on her porch or hammering down the stuck up boards.

But instead of adults in the car with their faces pressed against the glass it was a police cruiser. Andy stood up glaring at it, watching as it drove by her house. She stood up and jumped over the porch, jogging forward until she stood in front of the police officer's car. The driver stopped a few feet from her and looked at her through the windshield.

The man got out, putting his arm on the top of the door staring at Andy. He was a younger man, with brown hair and a square jaw.

"I'm Deputy Hale" He nodded towards her.

"I don't give a shit" She replied, "Why the fuck are you here?"

He looked taken aback by her tone; he raised his eyebrow at the woman questioning her. She spread her legs apart a bit and folded her arms in a protective stance.

"I'm just driving by"

"Bullshit" She growled at him, her eyes piercing him. He couldn't stare her in the eye, and instead looked over at his CB in the car.

"I'm a police officer, I'm supposed to look for any signs of trouble" He countered. He squared his shoulders; he looked up catching her glare, losing his momentum.

"You better start looking somewhere else, or your gonna start trouble" She threatened, she tightened her shaking hands tighter to her chest.

"Is that a threat Miss Palon?" Hale asked, his eyes widening at her. He didn't doubt she could hurt him, but he could arrest her for that. But he didn't think he wanted to try.

"No" She growled stepping closer, coming up right behind the opened door. She stood at 5'11" staring down at the shorter man, her lip twitching, and her thoughts raging. "That was a promise."

He slowly got back into his cruiser, watching as she slammed his door for him. She stood at the side of the car letting him drive back down the street away from her home, watching him disappear down the curve before she turned her attention back to the porch.

* * *

A few hours later, she thought it was time she ate. It was a good day and a half since her last meal and cigarettes weren't tying her over any longer.

Andy smacked her front and back pockets to make sure her money was in one of them along with her knife, before she started down the cracked sidewalk. It was already late at night, and hard enough for her to see. The street lamps that used to light up her neighborhood hadn't been used for a while, from what she could tell with the spider webs, and rust on the lamp. So she was blindly walking down the street, heading in the direction of town,

The lights on most shops were out, along with any open signs on the small dinners the town had. After looking around on the deserted Main Street, she figured she would try the bar down one of the side roads up near the Grocery store.

She made it to the bar, the neon 'open' sign was half covered by large brick pillars that kept the overhang up.

She walked inside; letting her eyes adjust to the reddish tint the bar gave off and looked around. A jut box sat in the corner, and the wooden tables were mostly used. The bar didn't fall silent, but when most of the people looked at the door there was a lapse in conversation before it hesitantly picked back up again. Andy did notice the quick looks she got from some of the bar-goers.

She went to the corner of the U bar, and sat in a dingy corner with a flickering light over head. She pulled the sunglasses she had on her head to cover her eyes as she took in the people of the bar. The awkward glances were easier to catch now, making her dirt covered face break out in a half-smile.

The bar tender walked over, looking a little hesitant.

"What can I get cha?" She looked nervous flipping her pin straight blond hair over her shoulder and looking at her feet. Andy had a few sarcastic remarks lined up for the girl, but she normally didn't waste her time on sarcasm.

"Two shots of vodka, a bud light, and some peanuts" The girl turned around quickly and started working silently on the order before coming back around, expertly holding the two shots and beer in one hand while the other was holding the peanut dish.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" She asked curiously. Andy guessed she was too young to know about her, if she had she would have left the first opportunity she had. The only reason Andy now gets service around the area was because she had money, and not that much of it.

"When do the buses for Lodi come?" Andy rasped out, her thought about taking out her anger. The girl thought for a second before replying;

"Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturday's at like nine and four" She nodded, thinking over her words and thought they sounded good. The scary woman in front of her nodded and she headed back to the usual's on the other side of the bar.

That's all Andy needs. Something to shoot at.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note on the bottom, and special thanks.**

* * *

_The room around Andy was dark and hot. The mattress she sat on was uncomfortable. It had holes showing the springs inside of it which were rusted and had a red glow to them. _

_Andy's eyes were blazing at what she knew to be a memory; she gripped her knees in a crushing hold telling herself to wake up. She wasn't willing to remember any of this; she wanted to forget about it, all of it._

_A small amount of light leaked out from the window of the basement. It lit up the room, and Andy remembered the first time she saw the room she was so often put into._

_A large furnace sat under the stairs. A cabinet sat feet off the ground, and the bed she was shaking on was stuffed into a corner, a cross painting hung on the wall by the foot of the bed. _

_The memories of that painting made her stop breathing. Her lungs felt crushed, and she bent over putting her head in between her knees. The last bit of air she had in her lungs rushed out as she saw the large puddles of blood of the floor. She scooted back on the bed hurriedly, to get away from what she knew was her blood._

_Andy shook her head, her eyes blank and her face showing the one emotion she let slip through when she was alone; fear._

_She always thought that she was strong enough now to not be tortured by the memories. She thought that with the Palon's deaths, the pain and horror would end. She was wrong. _

_Her breathing became rabid, and labored. She isn't like this now; her emotions can't be triggered like this anymore. They can't control her now because she killed them. _

She_ slit their wrists, _she_ stabbed them, _she _watched them shake and beg for their lives. _

_But at the sound of the door all of her new found anger disappeared. Her body racked with tremors at the memory of the sound, and the thought of what came next. _

_Her form was frozen as she stared ahead blankly, only catching the gleam of the golden necklace that Pete Palon had dangling from his hand before everything went black. _

* * *

Andy rolled over, upchucking the contents of her stomach. Her breathing was heavy and shaky as she wiped her mouth and looked around.

The grey walls were something she couldn't forget. She quickly composed herself, cursing mentally at herself for acting so weak. She pushed her sunglasses further up her nose to cover the emotions in her eyes she still hadn't gained control over yet.

She was sitting up on the surprisingly comfortable bed in the cell when an awkward cough echoed around her. Her head snapped around at the sound of the noise. Worry was rushing through her head, but nothing showed on her now hard face and cold eyes.

Chief Unser sat on the bench just outside the bars staring at the girl. Her posture was intimidating and he understood why, he saw things she didn't want him to see.

Sleep is normally when people look the most innocent, although he would make an exception for Miss Palon, she had a scowl on her face and her lip twitched every now and again. Until she started whimpering and twisting on the bed, her facial expression changed to emotions he never saw on that girl before.

_That _was what she was angry at.

"Sleep well?"

"Fuck off" her reply was harsh; he took the mental note of not talking about what he just saw.

"Okay," He muttered, "Do you know what you're in for?"

The silence that fell between them, he took that as a no.

"Public intoxication. Deputy Hale brought you in" he trailed off seeing the sudden look of anger flashing on her face. It was a look that frightened him a bit, perhaps he only felt that way because he had seen the after math of her hatred.

"Isn't there a law bout cops stalkin' people?" She growled.

"Only if you're not a criminal" shrugging his shoulders at her. He wasn't going to go into details with her, mainly because he knew she wouldn't want to hear it. If she tried reporting it, they would pass it as Hale doing his job.

"How long do I gotta stay?" She questioned, she had things to do. Like find a job, she was leaning towards the construction business. It had long hours, it kept her away from people, and she had tools for when she needed to kill someone.

"We were just going to keep you over night." He stood up shakily, clutching at the wall next to him. Andy raised an eyebrow at him; he just shook his head and unlocked the door.

He didn't even try leading her towards the front of the station. She probably knew the way around better than he did. She walked into the front of the station and looked between the desks that sat on each side of the walkway. Waiting for Unser to tell her which officer would draw up her report.

He pointed towards the last desk which had a small white girl sitting shuffling papers. Andy threw herself down in the chair, propping her feet onto the woman's desk and crossing her arms.

The short women soothed back her perfect brown pony tail staring at Andy with wavering eyes. She flicked her hands out at her sides before pulling out a few papers and starting to write.

"W-hy are you here today" She stuttered her nose buried in the papers.

"A cop is permanently shoved up my ass" The woman continued writing before shaking her head and looking up at Andy with wide eyes.

"Uh, i-im sorry. But w-what were you ar-arrested for?" She looked away from Andy's face. Hoping to get a real answer from the woman, she heard about her arrest before even coming to the station. But she never heard what it was for, rumors were flooding around Charming about more bodies but Laura Strater didn't know what to believe.

"Public intoxication" Andy growled at the girl, liking the way she twisted in her seat at the sound of Andy's voice.

"I n-need you" She paused breathing in a breath as her eyes flicked to Andy's face again, "to sign here." Strater bit out loudly finally finishing her sentence.

A smirk filled the woman's face as she watched the officer lose her patience; she leant forward hastily drawing out her chicken scratch name before screeching her chair back, and heading towards the door.

She started walking down the street patting her pockets for her smokes. She ripped the last one out of the carton. Shoving the smoke in her mouth and throwing the box in the bushes. She stopped walking, cupping her cigarette to get a good light.

"Hey Killa'"

"What bitch?" She snapped twisting around to see the black headed woman from town the other day. The older woman had blue eyes and streaks of blonde in her dark hair. A crow tattoo was peeking out of her shirt.

She paused at Andy's words, her eyes tightening as she tried to look threatening. Andy just glared down at her, daring her to hit her. She didn't care if she was still standing in front of the police station she wanted a reason to hit this bitch.

"Got arrested again I see, what did you do now?"

"If you don't want to be the reason I get arrested again, my advice to you is to back off" Andy seethed, taking a threatening step towards the woman.

Gemma's eyes traveled up to the girls face, watching the familiar emotionless mask she always had. She really didn't understand why she felt the need to talk to the girl again. She liked knowing everything, and the girl didn't give anything away. She knew Andy Palon was hiding something, and Gemma didn't like to be kept from things.

She was surprised the girl tried threatening her, but she had to remember this was uncharted territory. She didn't know who she was, or what she was capable of. She wasn't afraid of what Gemma could threaten her with. She wasn't a crow eater, or one of Luanne's porn stars that she could scare easily. Because Gemma knew, whatever she would do or say, this bitch would give it right back ten times worse.

* * *

**I'd like to thank Cleo.001 for reviewing; your review gave me the momentum to right this chapter, to answer your questions, or statements. Happy will be showing up soon, in the next few chapters, I'm thinking of ways to bring him in so they could bond over death. Also this chapter should give you a hint, or an idea of the Palon's ways. And thank you, I don't see how Happy could like goody-two shoes to be honest, and I like the dangerous ones. I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Also I have to recognize shika93, who gave me a review for ****_every _****chapter I did. Getting praised like that isn't healthy, I am now pig-headed. But I loved your reviews, and it defiantly boosted my self-esteem about my stories. So thank you. Hope you liked this one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is just a filler, sorry. But there is gonna be a time jump between this chapter the next and I didn't want to add it to the end of this one. So next chapter it's gonna jump a bit so she gets more settled into a town that hates her. Thank you all for your reviews and following and favorites. Since I'm new at writing stuff it still makes me giddy and jump around every time I get an email like that. **

* * *

Andy's anger was becoming a whole new issue in her life.

Her rage was on the borderline of unbearable. She needed an out lit before it became too much and she snapped. Numerous holes filled her walls at home; they were last minute out lit's that she used before her eyes were over taken by red.

She had gone too long without causing someone pain. Without seeing complete fear in another's eyes as she hurt them. Her body was begging to do something, but with her new personal police officer it was becoming harder and harder to get away with things.

Deputy Hale considered stalking Andy Palon in his job description, each time she would see the cruiser parked across the street from her home she would storm outside her eyes blazing and arms shaking and ask what he was doing.

His reply's angered her to the point of plotting his death, he needed to go away. And he wasn't listening to the threats she was issuing him, she needed him gone and soon, so she could take out her anger on another soul that has it coming.

The options to control her anger were becoming slimmer, she had nowhere to turn. Her house was on the borderline of destroyed, the people of Charming where on high alert about her, and she had a police officer documenting her every move waiting for her to slip up to be carted away to prison again.

So Andy went to a last resort.

The constant hum of the needle calmed Andy while the pinch in her side settled her anger to a simmer.

When Andy couldn't cause others pains he settled with herself. Felling pain was better than feeling numb which was exactly what she was worried about. When she went numb, it was only a matter of moments before she blacked out. And when Andy Palon blacks out, bad things happen.

She took in a steady breath as the needle pushed a little too deep into her rib cage.

"You handle needles well" The comment went unnoticed, while he wiped away extra ink on her skin.

She shrugged her right shoulder before shoving her right arm behind her head, propping herself up to watch him work. She liked watching the vibrating needle break her skin. For most people, watching it, it intensified the pain. But for Andy she enjoyed seeing the cause of the pinching feeling on her skin.

Jack Loft kept his head down, looking intently at his work. The woman's marble like green eyes pierced him, making him avoid her gaze. She was a frightening sight, everything from her wild black hair to prison signs engraved on her hand and wrists.

Although the woman scared him, he refused to coward to her like so many other people of Charming. She was someone to be feared, not shut out.

He tried making meaningless small talk with her like other woman enjoyed but he learned quickly she wasn't like other woman. She was silent and deadly.

He had been warned about her when he moved in.

* * *

_Jack slumped down on the metal stool around the bar, looking for anyone to keep him company. Charming was a nice place to set up shop, although he had to make his presence known to the town to reel in customers. _

_"Hi, I'm Jack Loft I just opened Jacks Tatts down the street" he greeted friendly; something he realized went a long way in this town. The two men at his side turned towards him and smiled behind their beards._

_"Hi, I'm Henry Crown and this is Robert Turk, we work at the police station" He smiled at the younger man._

_"I bet there's not a lot of action in a town like this" he murmured. He had noted the lack of rude people in the town. He didn't really see the need to have more than a few police officers. _

_The farthest man chuckled darkly at his comment, before looking up from his beer. "You would be surprised, boy."_

_Jacks head snapped up at the comment, part of him was upset at being called boy while the other was interested in what the man had to say. The way his eyes glistened in the red tinted room and the way his face darkened told Jack it was something worth hearing._

_He leaned forward on the bar, looking at the older dark haired man who was starting to get specks of grey in his hair. _

_"A few years ago, a young girl named Andy Palon was adopted by the Palon's. Real nice couple, loved everyone was involved with everything, real genuine people. "He stopped closing his eyes and opening them angrily. _

_"She was a troubled teen, something Charming wasn't used to. Yeah sure she may have gotten bullied but no one knows what made her crazy. One day she snapped at her parents, tortured the hell out of them, left the knife and her bloodied clothes in her room and went to school. Forensics said they were dead for at least the weekend. She stayed in a house with two dead bodies for two days before going on her Mary way. Caught her that mornin' at school. Smirked the whole drive to the children's facility up south." _

_Jack sat back, after hearing that. He was surprised a small town could ever have someone do something like that. From what he understood so far about the town, it was barely caught up to this century let alone teen murderers. He looked at Robert Turk's face noting the far away disgusted look on his face and understood the man kept the details he could barely live with to himself. _

* * *

It was hard for Jack to put together the pieces and realized the woman he was tattooing was a murderer. Someone who killed her parents in cold blood.

To him she was just quiet, someone who didn't like talking. To him Andy Palon was just another person who looked to have a hard past and enjoyed the pain that still made her a human.

She turned away from him staring out the large window on her right, looking right at the police cruiser that was parked across the street.

"You still hiring?" She growled out, her voice was raspy and tired. Something that was odd to Jack, it scared him shitless but he didn't want to, and was afraid of treating her like everyone else did.

"Yeah, I need some time off." He muttered staring down at his work; the girl was lying on her back in a small black half shirt that showed off her toned stomach that had lines showing the muscles. Scanning her body quickly he noted she was mostly made out of muscle.

He had to admit he was a little distracted when she took off her large green jacket and sat on the leather chair earlier. The colorful tattoos that covered the top half of her body were nice, they flowed together peacefully, going from one tattoo and forming into another. She was no doubt a good looking woman; it was the looks and the vibe she gave off that kept the men at bay.

"Are you considering?" He asked cautiously, the thought of staring at her body now just seemed wrong. He had a girlfriend and she was now a possible apprentice to the shop.

"Yeah" she grunted at him, still staring out the window.

The silence that broke between them was awkward for Jack, he was positive she had no problem with the silence that seemed like something she was most comfortable with.

He finished tracing her waist's tattoos, before pulling the clear plastic wrap off the tray behind him and covered her fresh tattoos. He stood up and watched guiltily while she threw on her green jacket, refusing to zip it up showing the cropped shirt and the plastic around her waist.

The darkened ink standing out nicely with her sun kissed skin.

"Do you have a portfolio I could go over?" he asked nervously, he doubted she was used to waiting.

She rolled up her green sleeves and for a moment Jack was worried she would pumble him, he could handle himself against many people, but he would feel guilty about hitting a woman, and he was also worried that she was as insane as people made her out to be.

Instead she stuck out her arms to him, leaving them hanging in the air.

"From the elbows down, both arms" she grunted, staring down at her own colorful sleeves. Jack stared down cautiously now looking at the creative lines, and free hand she did. It was well done, considering she didn't have stencils and she did it with stolen ink while inside jail.

He nodded happily at the work, "Wanna test it out? See how it goes." He wondered out loud, he had the need to ask, worried she would say no. He felt more like an employee then the hiring boss. She shrugged her shoulders at his question.

"When?"

"How bout Monday, 10 AM, don't be late" he mumbled absent mindedly before his eyes widened and he stared at her with pleading eyes. She stood behind the counter, putting her dark shades on. She lifted her head and arched an eyebrow at him, questioning his sudden weirdness around her. Before she turned and sauntered out of the shop.

Jack let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. If he was going to be this edgy around an employee he would need to learn how to breathe properly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay this has jumped two weeks after her tattoo touch up, now the contents of it I like, but you may not, so if you don't please tell me so I can change it or do something. Enjoy! **

* * *

Andy shuddered at her thoughts. Her life was becoming…normal. She hated that fact; she didn't want a normal life. She wanted one where she could get away with murder, literally. Her anger is being suppressed, and all of her tattoos have already been traced, she was running out of options.

For two weeks Andy has been getting paid for causing others pain, something she enjoyed. But it wasn't the same. The people _wanted _it. They walked out with a smile on their faces _happy_ she did it. She wanted the screams, the begging, she wanted people to pass out from the pain.

The closes she has gotten to that was some kid passing out at the sight of his own blood.

Not to mention the annoying little hobbit that ran around asking if she could mess with the stencil machine. Allie was Jack's girlfriend who Andy threatened on a normal occasion. She wasn't allowed near Andy's things, she wasn't allowed near the machines, and she wasn't allowed near Andy.

Andy didn't see the point of Allie, she looked like someone was constantly pinching her face, she talked too much, and she didn't know anything involving tattoos. All leading up to, hopefully she was good in bed or Jack wasn't getting shit out of his relationship.

The people of Charming slowly warmed up to Andy, well the ones that got tattoos. At first it took Jack to constantly be out of the shop for people to let Andy do any work, but recently they have warmed up to her. The fear in the customers eyes never fade, and the silence must freak them out but Andy isn't going to help some pussy with a needle.

Crashes could be heard at the back of the shop; Andy hung her head and took her grip off the automatic button for the needle. She was working on a man's forearm at the moment. The noises that Allie kept making from the back of the store were getting annoying.

She shoved her chair back, barley glancing at the guy.

"I'll be right back" She grumbled lowly, stalking towards the closet at the far back of the store. She paused a few feet from the door when she understood what the noises were, growling under her breath she threw the door open.

Allie's screech filled her ears but Andy's eyes stayed on Jack who was quickly trying to pull up his jeans.

"Get the bitch a muzzle" She growled, her voice low and raspy, something she tried to stay away from while trying not to frighten the customers.

Allie's brown eyes glared at the woman, but the moment Andy snapped her look to her, she shrunk back pressing the pile of clothes tighter to her body.

Andy turned and walked away from closet, leaving the door wide open to show a naked Allie and an embarrassed Jack.

Andy slumped back down on her chair, starting back up the needle and not giving a warning before pushing it into the man's skin; he let out a low hiss as she continued.

Jack soon walking into the room, sitting down on the other stool while Andy was wrapping the man's arm up.

"Sorry about that" he murmured looking down. Andy grunted in response.

The man stood, and followed Andy to the small desk at the front of the store, signing his name and handing over the five hundred dollars. Andy kept two and put the three hundred into the cash register pocketing her money for the day.

She made pretty good money at the shop, a few hundred each day. Her gas still wasn't on but the water and electricity was, letting her take showers and eat TV dinners.

Her house was looking surprisingly good; Andy's front yard now had grass and a fixed walk way. Her door was still broken but she didn't really give a shit, she still had to kick it in every time she shoved it close. Her home had no furniture in it other than her old room, she was gonna get new carpets once she saved the money.

Andy lent back on the leather chair meant for customers and looked up at the mirror filled ceiling.

"So you like it here?" Jack asked his voice somewhat shaky. Andy turned her head towards him, wondering where he was getting at. Jack saw her hard eyes and cut to the chase.

"I wanna take some time off" He announced, she slumped her shoulders back down relaxing.

The silence that filled between them wasn't bad, Andy didn't mind it, and Jack took that as an ok.

"So you'll watch the shop?" He wondered slowly, Andy shrugged her shoulders. Jack was slowly getting used to her quiet ways.

"How long we talkin bout?"

"Two weeks" he answered happily, a small smile on his face. Andy shrugged her shoulders, it didn't bother her, she would still get her 40% of the prophets.

The shop went back to silence, Andy listening to the grunts of Allie as she probably tried to put her clothes back on. The bell over the door rang and Andy sat up swinging off the chair ready to help another client.

Andy's stride didn't break as she walked towards Gemma Teller-Morrow, the bitch that wouldn't leave Andy alone. Thanks to Andy's long hours she hadn't been able to run into Gemma since her arrest.

She took her sunglasses off, smirking at Andy.

"So this is where you've been hiding" Gemma announced holding her sunglasses in her hands. Andy stared at her waiting for her to explain what she wants.

Andy's silence didn't sit right with Gemma, it was too quiet. Andy changed her stance, crossing her arms, lifting her head in defiance. Her top lip moved into a growl.

Gemma moved around Andy heading for Jack.

"I'm doing a Taste of Charming this year to help with the schools and I want you to have a booth" She demanded, Andy's lip twitched at her demand.

Jack smiled, but pointed at Andy.

"I'm off, gotta ask her" Gemma's stance straightened and she turned to a smirking Andy.

Andy was surprised at Jack but liked the fact that Gemma would have to answer to her.

Gemma bit her lip angrily, thinking about what she should do. Just staring at the woman made it clear she wasn't going to demand anything from her. "Would you like to have a booth at my fundraiser?"

Andy noted the '_my fundraiser,_' but looked around her at Jack who shrugged his shoulders in response. It was up to her if she wanted to do it.

"Fine" She growled, a sigh escaped her as she thought about it, she didn't want to be around people. But by Jack's wide smile at her answer she knew she did what she should have. She knew Jack wanted to get the shop out there and attract more people and with her helping him, it made him happier. Not that she cared about his happiness, he could be depressed for all she cared, but it secured her job.

A slow smile crept onto Gemma's face, an evil glint in her eye. She handed Andy the flyer before heading towards the door.

"Thanks doll" she threw over her shoulder, Andy looked down the list. A table of hobbies and activities were listen next to which businesses will be doing them. The bitch already had Jack's Tatts listed.

Andy bit her lip angrily staring down at the flyer, her eyes blazing. Jack got off his stool and crept forward slightly so he could read the paper shaking in Andy's hold.

No. No way. She wasn't doing it.

"The bitch has me doing face painting" Andy growled out slowly. "Fuck this" she stated ready to go yell at the woman, she turned but Jack grabbed her arm. He dropped it quickly like it burned him.

"Hey, don't upset all the kids-"he couldn't finish as he started to burst out laughing. Andy stood still staring down at her boss; her face was emotionless but her eyes held rage. He expected her to go through with this? Did she look like a face painter?!

She thought she was gonna sit at a booth with flyers on the desk and glare at preppy people, not mess with _kids._

The parents probably won't even let them near her; they will probably clutch them closer like they do on the sidewalks when their around her. Besides kids don't even like her, and the feeling is mutual.

Andy thought about it, if parents won't let their kids near her she won't have to deal with them. But the thought of kids close to her put her on edge; she didn't like the little fuckers.

"I ain't fuckin doing this" Andy growled her eyes angry as she stared at Jack seriously. Jack's eyes flashed.

"I'll pay you" Andy paused her thoughts thinking about his offer. Easy cash if people stayed away which was almost a guarantee. But she had the feeling maybe they wouldn't leave her alone plus kids were involved. She liked money just not kids.

"I mean who wouldn't pay for Andy Palon to paint kids faces." He laughed loudly.

Andy took in a deep breath, holding her anger in.

"I'm gonna kill her" she growled confidently to herself, that's how she'll get through it, to promise herself she'll kill Gemma. She could deal with kids for that kind of thing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay I'm really going out on a limb here, I'm scared shitless of how you all will like this chapter. I know that I have kept you from Happy and I'm sorry, my chapters aren't that long and I didn't want him jumping in the first few chapters and bam! They are in love. I want my story to be somewhat long. Please tell me if you hate it, or if it went too fast. Thank u! I seriously hope u enjoy…And don't kill me. **

* * *

Andy lowered her sunglasses over her blazing eyes. Not only did she want to murder Jack slowly but also the woman who was hosting this piece of shit fundraiser. As Andy neared the park she saw the lines of bikes that were parked near the sidewalk.

The park came into view, and Andy could see Gemma standing with her back to her, commanding a group of men putting up an overhang. Andy stood on the sidewalk looking around at the tables, and men wearing black leather vests reading 'Sons of Anarchy.'

Jack explained them to her, like he did so many other things that she missed out on. They were the local motorcycle gang in town, harboring Charming's 'innocence.' _This damn town didn't have any_.

Andy walked down the grassy hill toward Gemma, a man in front of her motioned his chin behind Gemma; she twirled around to come face to face with Andy. The bitch had a smug look on her face as she assessed Andy.

"Heh, hopefully you don't scare off the children" she shrugged, looking down at her dark clothing. Andy wore a shirt that showed half of her toned stomach and tattoos, and dark skinny jeans that went into her black army boots. Now that her tattoos were newly traced she didn't mind showing her dark sleeves.

Gemma's eyes ranked over the tattoo's stopping at the prison symbols on Andy's knuckles. Andy clenched her fists together, hiding the dark marks on her hands. She stared down at Gemma and waiting for her to speak.

"Juice!" The woman screeched over her shoulder, a guy bobbed his head up looking at the woman eyes wide, he looked innocent, only he had lightning bolts tattooed into his head, so he was an idiot, Andy thought. "Show Miss Palon the painting booth."

He nodded his head and started walking; only looking over his shoulder to make sure the woman followed him. He stopped in the middle of the park, one booth sat in the middle of the giant circle of booths. She was on god damn display. She ground her teeth together staring at it.

"Fuck this" Andy growled lowly looking at the art supply sitting on the table, two chairs sat next to it, flyers for Jack's Tatts were lying on the table. The bitch came prepared. Andy grumbled to herself.

Juice took a look at the woman's face quickly looking away when he saw a freaky glare.

He soon escaped her glare, walking towards the men who were near a brick building trying to get away from Gemma's rath and Andy's glare. He decided to take a smoke break and headed towards the Sons. Most were near the wall staring at the angry-looking woman who was leaning on the painting booth patting her pockets looking for something.

"She turned out pretty damn nice" Jax nodded towards Andy.

"Prison did her good" Bobby laughed his eyes scanning over the scary woman. Her scary appearance over ruled by her body.

"Who the hell put _her_ with kids?" Tig asked taking a drag of his cigarette, his sunglasses blocking his eyes, but the confused look could be seen on the rest of his face.

"Ma" Jax answered, Tig nodded.

"Well if she likes that kind of things, I'll let her play with something later" Tig commented smirking.

"You'll be lucky if she doesn't cut it off" Juice announced, standing next to the guys.

Some of the extra Sons around the club house had been threatened into coming to the fundraiser, most of them only agreed because of Kyle Hobart made an appearance in Charming, meaning shit might go down.

Opie was surprisingly clam about him being back, he didn't vote against him coming to see his kid play in the band but Jax knew he wanted revenge.

Andy's head snapped in the direction of the bikers against the wall and started walking towards them, her sunglasses in place and her lips in a cold hard-line.

"Hey Andy" Jax commented looking over her. Andy nodded at him, before looking over the bikers.

Andy eye's ranked over all the men with large muscles and loose jeans. She lightly licked her bottom lip before coming back to Jax.

"Gotta smoke?" She asked, her raspy voice catching the attention of some of the men. Jax nodded passing her one from his pack, he leant forward lighting It for her. She took in a drag and let the smoke come out her nose.

"Hey Andy" Opie called as he walked over Donna following and the kids in tow. Andy turned her head to the voice and nodded at the tall man. Donna shrunk away from the woman nervously clutching onto Ellie.

"Hey are those real?!" A small voice called out, Andy froze before looking down. A short kid stood next to her staring at her stomach poking her side tattoos that peaked out. Andy's lip twitched looking at it. Opie reached forward grabbing his son and pulling him away by his collar from the angry woman.

"Sorry, he does-"

"Yeah kid" she growled at the thing. "There real" She stared at the kid waiting for it to do something else, but at the sound of her voice he leaned into his father's leg. Opie let out a sigh as he looked at the woman. "So, how was prison?"

He didn't mean it the way it came out, and he flinched at the way it sounded. The fact that he had recently gotten out after five years, while the man who put him away being so close to his home put him on edge. Andy grabbed her smoke from her mouth and chucked it at the ground.

"Fun" she answered staring at him with a sober expression breathing out smoke. Opie swallowed back his voice, she was serious.

Some of the extra sons leaned forward staring at the woman in front of them. The Tacoma sons watched her with slight interest, her raspy growl and hard look was something they were used to, just not on a woman. Kozik smiled slightly at the woman only earning a scowl back, he leant against the wall his head tilted slightly.

"Hello beautiful"

Andy turned her head at the pet name. She raised an eyebrow at the man, but Kozik was unaffected by her look. She didn't reply, just turned her head at him and kept it there, her eyes looking over him carefully.

She hadn't had a man since she was arrested. Although she had learned how to pleasure herself very well in prison, she still wanted what only guys could give. But a problem was with that, she had to deal with a man to get what she wanted, and that wasn't something she liked. His voice and looks were agitating and Andy quickly scratched out the idea.

She already knew he would push her too far and she would end up stabbing him with something, leaving her and the Sons of Anarchy in bad terms.

Kozik sighed before leaning back against the wall; he wasn't used to trying for woman. The crow eaters would do anything with just a look, and having a real woman from somewhere that wasnt the clubhouse was weird. Although he wouldn't count her as a real woman, she was too different for that. He wouldn't even consider sweet talking her. And that thought just stumped him; he didn't know what she wanted him to say to get what he wanted.

Without a word she turned and left towards her booth, just as families started to turn the corner of the park and enter the fundraiser.

Andy smirked in triumph at Gemma who stood in the middle of the park looking at the surrounding groups. She had been right; mothers had kept their children at bay and pulled them away from the booth.

Until one of her known customers entered the park with his family and made a beeline towards her booth. He shoved the kid forward in front of Andy while the man smiled at her pleasantly. She sat slouched in her chair looking at him behind her glasses.

"Tim wants to be a tiger Miss Palon" He commented handing her a five. She took the money and shoved it under a heavy object on the table. She sat up and looked at the brown-haired kid who was staring at her with wide blue eyes.

"You gonna sit down?" she growled rudely at the kid. He nodded his head quickly and plopped down in the chair. The kid's eyes flicked from her pocket knife and chain wallet that was thrown carelessly on the table.

The people of the fundraiser started to see Andy actually decent to a kid, and the other children started to badger their parents to no end. A line started behind the Tim kid and soon Andy was snatching money out of parent's hands and growling at kid's to sit.

It was like a never-ending cycle, there seemed to be no end of children. Andy knew half of the fuckers must have washed their faces just to get another. She was tired, agitated with Gemma, and annoyed that she agreed to this. She rubbed her face putting her elbows on her knees and staring down at the grass waiting for more monsters to ask for their face painted.

* * *

Andy could feel the eyes on her but refused to think about them. The sons were slowly starting to annoy her with their looks.

Happy couldn't stop looking at the pissed off woman growling at the kids, like the other sons he stood and watched as she grumbled at the parents and started to paint the kids face with a scowl on her face. Most kids would sit down shaking, by the end of it they were frozen waiting to be allowed up.

Her attitude stayed with him, making him interested. She was so different from the other woman he was used to, her growling voice, her scowl, and the hundreds of tattoos that littered her arms and shoulders were done well. The ink flowed down her chest and into her shirt, before showing some on her sides.

A glint caught his attention at her stomach, bringing his attention back to her body. Her jeans were low on her hips, showing her hip bones that stuck out next to her toned stomach. Happy stared at her; her chest was more than satisfying. Her half shirt was tight pressing them closer to her chest. Happy licked his lips; which were slightly twitching as he stared at the woman. She was tempting.

Not only did she look like she could handle him, she looked like she could give him something more than just great pussy.

She stood walking over to the smug Gemma throwing the stack of money on the table before leaning her head back, and crossing her arms. She wasn't interested in getting into it with Gemma tonight she needed a cigarette. She searched around for a son who would be willing to give her a smoke.

A group like before was still pressed up against the wall, she started over to them, her lip slightly turned up in a growl. The kids screaming around her were giving her a head ache, making her want to leave more.

"Any of you have a smoke?" she grumbled, standing in front of the dark dressed men, her eyes scanning over them.

The chapter's president Lee tossed her a smoke; she caught it quickly patting her back pockets for her old lighter. She cupped her mouth and lit it, slouching back when the smoke filled her lungs.

She nodded her head towards Lee, before turning and looking over the crowd. Hale stood across the park his arms crossed staring at Andy with unusually dark eyes.

Hale wasn't happy she was socializing with the sons, it just seemed to make Charming that much more dangerous, two types of convicts conversing.

Andy lifted her sunglasses and set them on her head, so Hale would see her glare; he caught eyes with her before turning and walking to Chief Unser.

She huffed angrily at the damn officer, she took a quick drag holding in the smoke for a bit. His constant appearance in her life was pushing her non-existent buttons.

"What's your name, Hun?" Lee asked, an emotionless mask set into place, Happy recognized it as what lee used when talked to him. He was trying to come off calm as to not piss her off.

"Andy Palon" she growled back, her voice slightly nicer than earlier.

"I'm Lee" he nodded at her. She nodded her head showing she understood before looking around her. She never seemed to relax, always looking around her. From what Happy learned she just got out of prison. He knew the feeling well, you always feel like something's going to happen, the sudden shove into civilization puts you and your nerves on edge.

"I'm Kozik" The blonde haired guy stepped forward, holding his hand out. He was the one that tried talking to her earlier. His eyes big and innocent looking. Andy looked down at his hand raising an eyebrow and challenging look in her eye. Happy stared at her showing green eyes, they seemed hard and not caring something that strangely turned him on.

He growled quietly to himself and looked away taking a drag off his own smoke. Lee sighed annoyed at Kozik's futile attempts.

"This is Tank, Donut and Hap" Lee introduced the men, Happy watched as her eyes looked over each ones faces before landing on his own. He looked at her through her glasses holding his head higher. Her eyes ranked down his body and a smirk appeared. Her light pink lips stretched to one side before she turned her attention back to lee.

She looked at the darker skinned man; he had a shaved head with tattoos covering his body. He wore a tight white shirt that stretched over his lean muscles and his black cut. A hard look covered his face and a slow smirk covered her face. _I'm getting that._ That was something she had craved desperately. Angrily she admitted to herself that she _needed_ it. She didn't just want it anymore but because of that need, it needed to happen soon before it drove her further into insanity.

She pushed her thoughts aside, focusing on the man in front of her. His constant looks at her gave her the hint that the lust was mutual.

She looked at his face before walking towards him, his head snapped up to her. His glasses covering his face and Andy's smirk widened. Being around all these men she knew she needed something, and from the glances he was giving her, he was willing.

He was her 'type' which basically consisted of guys who looked hard, could fuck good, and didn't talk much.

He stood looking at her waiting for her to talk.

"Wanna get outta here?" she growled, her voice sounded different, it had an edge to it that made Happy's lip twitch. Her eyes showed her lust, and buried anger.

He turned and pushed her by her lower back with him as he walked at a fast pace to his bike. She kept up with his stride easily. He threw his leg over his bike and she followed suit quickly. He smirked, she was a fast learner.

Her body pressed up against him and he tensed, her breasts were pushed against his back and he licked his dried lips. Feeling them at looking at them were two very different things.

"Where to?" He rasped out, he felt her tense behind him before she relaxed more behind him. A soft sigh following, it was something that was strange coming from a woman like her. Looking over his shoulder slightly, he saw her mouth partly open and her eyes bright with lust.

"Down Main" she replied lowly. He started the engine, while she slowly wrapped her hands around his hip bones, feeling them slightly threw his shirt. Her nails dug into his skin pulling herself closer to him. He swallowed hard feeling her body completely pressed against him, before speeding down Main Street.

His eyes were nearly black as he thought of what was going to happen, she excited him more than the crow eaters. Like everyone else in the clubhouse he agreed that she was the unknown. You didn't know what she was going to do.

* * *

**Yeah, please don't kill me.**


End file.
